Worlds Collide (Terminator Crossover)
by Willow Lauren G395
Summary: T2/ AU: What happens when John, Sarah and the T-800, Uncle Bob. Must join forces with two unlikely allies. A younger version of Sarah and with her own guardian T-800 who she calls Pops. When an unexpected time rift opens in their universe? Will their trust issues with each other tear them apart or will they succeed.


**Hi everyone this is my first ever Terminator 2/ Terminator Genisys crossover. I thought it would be cool if John could meet another version of his mother as a kid with her own protector like himself. And Yes Arnold will be both Uncle Bob and Young Pops. And the T-1000 Is still alive. But instead of them dealing with one, they deal with two. Since the alternate Sarah bring's another on accident with her.**

**(Arnold Schwarzenegger), (Linda Hamilton), (Edward Ferlong) (Willa Taylor), (Robert Patrick)**

~1995~

**John Conner's POV:**

I remember waking up to a nice simple life. Until everything I've known became nothing but a nightmare. Everything my mother had told me was true, about the Terminators, and the one sent to kill her in 1984. Everything, and nobody had believed her not even me. I still feel guilty some times for never being there for her when she needed me most. But where was she when I needed her?

In a mental instatution that's where. For the past ten years she was in and out of there. After she tried to blow up a computer factory to destroy Skynet. The very thing that wants to destroy mankind and I was there last chance. According to the Terminator which I now called, Uncle Bob, had said.

I now stood next to him, while my mom ate her french fries in the car. The car had broken down in a deserted gas station. But luckily Uncle Bob knew how to fix cars. If not we would be stuck here for ours or worse arrested by the police.

''So, you can fix it?'' I asked, crouching down to get underneath as he tried to repair it. He simply nodded his head, before returning to his task until he asked me for a small tool. Which I quickly handed him, the sooner we get the piece of shit fixed the better. ''I wish I could have met my real dad...'' I said, looking towards the ground.

''You will.'' Was all Uncle Bob said, as he screwed a bolt in place. ''Hold here...please.'' He said, and I smirked, so he did know manners. I reached out a single hand and held it tightly in place for him, before I glanced at my mom who was still gazing out into the dessert. As if something was going to happen.

But I knew nothing was and turned to face back to my task. Before he told me to let go, as he screwed another bolt into place. His chocolate brown eyes squinted in the sunlight. It seemed the sun was also getting to him, as a single drop of sweat dripped down his face. Which made him more human like. I always wondered if there were other's like him. Re-programmed to protect a child like me. Another T-800, but I knew that my older self wouldn't send another unless he had too.

''Are there others?'' I asked, to curious for my own good, as I looked down at Uncle Bob, who raised a brow in question.

''Other's?'' He said, wanting me to continue my question, as he paused in fixing the car.

''Yeah, you know other re-programmed T-800's?'' I asked, and he furrowed his eyebrows and sighed, before he turned his attention to his task. But he answered it quickly.

''No.'' Was all he said. And I frowned really hoping for a chance to met a kid my age with their own guardian Terminator. We would have so much in common. But I knew that if there was another re-programmed T-800 that he wouldn't trust Uncle Bob. Since he was also a T-800.

I sighed, watching as Uncle Bob turned underneath the car to get from underneath it. Me instantly doing the same, walking over to his side, as he reached through the window of the car, and started the engine which coughed to life. ''Alright, man, you did it!'' I exclaimed happily, making Uncle Bob look at me.

''No problemo.'' He simply said, walking over to me. Before I showed him a single hand for a high five. But he just stared at it blankly and confused. Of course he didn't know what a high five was, so I decided to show him. By grabbing a single big hand and slapping it gently, before showing one of my own once more.

''Now give me five. Do the same thing I did.'' I said, and Uncle Bob seemed to have understood as he raised a giant hand and slapped none to gently onto mine. I winced. ''Alright...'' I paused, to shake the pain out of my hand from his strength. ''Okay, um, how about a high -high five. Down low.'' I said, before lowering my hand, which he made quickly to attempt to hit it but missed as I pulled it away with a small laugh. ''Too slow.'' Uncle Bob gave me a look as if I insulted him. And I grinned. ''I was kidding, let's try one more-''

Before I could finish the sound of something in the distance, caught our attention. Even mom who quickly reached for her hidden handgun, the same with Uncle Bob. As we slowly made our way over to the noise. As we approached the loud noise. I noticed a single spark come out of thin air from the ground. Right as a small line was made almost like one of those space time travel vortex thing's you would see in a movie.

I watched as Uncle Bob and Mom, instantly pointed their weapons as the vortex opened up. To reveal two unknown people...wait...There stood another T-800. But this one seemed younger than Uncle Bob since Uncle Bob looked like he was in his thirty's and this new T-800 looked to be at least twenty-two or one.

But what I did notice was a small girl beside him, fear in her hazel eyes. As she spotted Mom and Uncle Bob pointing their weapons at them. ''Put your hand's behind your backs! Now!'' Mom shouted. And quickly the little girl complied but the T-800 didn't. He just glared at Mom, as if he was angry, before he slowly began to approach us. Gently ushering the girl with him.

''State your mission.'' Uncle Bob growled in that thick accent of his. Which made the younger T-800 face him, his face an expressionless mask. As he stared down at us. ''Before I, what's the fraze? Shoot your fucking brain's out.'' Uncle Bob threatened, and the little girl whimpered in fear, quickly grabbing onto the other T-800's jacket sleeve.

As I watched on, I could tell they didn't mean any harm and got in front of Uncle Bob who quickly lowered his gun. ''Get out of the way, John.'' He ordered simply. Before I noticed the girl silently try to approach me only for the her T-800 to gently push her behind him. Before he looked at Uncle Bob with his piercing blue gaze. I was confused as to why his eyes were blue and Uncle Bob's were chocolate brown. But I shook my thoughts away. As soon as he started to speak.

''My mission is to protect, Sarah Conner.'' The T-800 simply replied, which made my Mom give him a puzzled look of mild confusion as well as Uncle Bob. ''I will not stop.'' The T-800 finished, while I glanced at the girl behind him, and that's when everything fell into place.

''Wait...'' I said, placing a hand onto Uncle Bob's gun, lowering it down. Mom and Uncle Bob gave me the same look as if I was stupid. But Uncle Bob complied and lowered his gun. But still kept an dark gaze on the other T-800 waiting for him to do something, while I approached him calmly. ''As in Sarah Conner right? My Mom? I'm John Conner.'' I explained, pointing to myself, and I watched as he for a moment relax, while Uncle Bob glared at him. ''That there is my own T-800 guardian, Uncle Bob. And that women right there, is my mother, Sarah Conner.''

Suddenly the girl who I presumed was my mother as a child, approached me, ignoring her protector's protests, as she began to study me. ''So, you are my son? How old are you?'' She asked, in a sweet delicate voice, and I smiled politely.

''Ten. Ten years old, how about you?'' I asked, while my older mom lowered her gun hesitently after Uncle Bob told her too. After not seeing my younger mom's protector as a none threat.

''Nine..'' She simply said. And My Mom approached us, her eyes wide as she took in the situation. And I could tell she was shocked as to why there was a T-800 with her younger-self. While Uncle Bob and the T-800 kept on having a staring contest. ''In case you are wondering why Pops here is with me instead of my parents...they were killed by something called a T-1000.'' At that me, Uncle Bob, and Mom froze.

''T-1000?'' Uncle Bob asked, tilting his head in confusion. As there was probably two running around now, one trying to get me the other Sarah. ''As in the T-1000 killed your parents? Metal alloy able to shape-shift by anything it comes in contact of equal size?'' Uncle Bob asked once more, this time the other T-800 known as Pops nodded.

''Yes...''' He replied simply, before he gently grabbed Sarah's arm and pulled her back to him. And I looked behind them to see the vortex was closed now. ''We are from the year 1973, It appears the T-1000 has activated a space time vortex...which can cause a major time damage if not fixed.'' Pops explained calmly, as my mother and Uncle Bob shared a look.

''So, what now, we probably have two T-1000's running around?'' I said, and Sarah and Pops shared a look before looking at me in confusion. ''Yeah, you heard me, a T-1000 was sent to kill me in 1995. But Uncle Bob here was sent by my future self to protect me.'' I explained, and Pops looked at Uncle Bob while he did the same.

''Uncle Bob?'' Sarah smirked, crossing her arms, and I smirked back.

''And you call yours, Pops?'' I said, crossing my arms as well. While Mom studied Pops still not fully trusting him. But she trusted Uncle Bob.

''Touche.'' Sarah replied back. Before I heard Uncle Bob talk once more.

''We must find a way to return you two to your time. As it seems the vortex is closed.'' Uncle Bob reasoned, and Pops nodded in agreement. Before everyone began to head towards the car. Sarah and Pops on our heals, while Uncle Bob and Mom got in the front of the car, and I sat in the back with Sarah and Pops. Who were silently observing us.

Well...didn't everything get interesting? I just hope Sarah's T-1000 doesn't pair up with the other one. Or we all will be in a shit of trouble. But at least we have Uncle Bob and Pops on our side. I just hope that's enough to hopefully stop the two T-1000s.

**(This was just a small glimpse of what's to come. Please comment and tell me what you think)**


End file.
